Papylonian Bugs
Papylon's ecosystem houses a wide variety of bugs, some of which differ from their counterparts on Earth. Many bug species found in Papylon are unique and are not normally found anywhere else. "Earthly" Bug Counterparts Butterfly Though Papylonian butterflies follow the same physiology and eating habits of normal butterflies, they are well known for being the bug species most resistant to magic, as well as being the most abundant in Papylon. While not completely immune to the effects, butterflies have been known to pass through magic blasts practically unscathed. Their scales are used in the construction of magic-resistant armour. Ladybug Papylonian ladybugs harness excellent psychic abilities and can communicate with each other or with any Swarmling with antennae through telepathy. The extent of their psychic abilities vary but they all have some connection with signalling. Papylon-Exclusive Bugs Assist Ant The assist ant is a blue variety of ant that is able to use healing and buffing magic. They typically use this to bolster worker ants who are fatigued or struggling with heavy loads, though they can be persuaded to help out other bugs and Swarmlings. Edgefly Edgeflies are a variety of beetle with razor sharp inner wings. Though a single edgefly is unlikely to be dangerous, a swarm of them is capable of cutting down a thin tree. However, they try to avoid doing so as their blades can dull quite easily. Edgeflies are typically useful for combat purposes and are often employed by the military. E-Spider The E-Spider is a variety of spider that spins electricity-conducting webs. They themselves have a high electrical resistance which enables them to crawl along loose electrical cables with little danger of being electrocuted to death. Often their webs will cause circuitry to short circuit. Lunar Tick Lunar Ticks originated from and are abundant on the moon, but a number of colonies can be found in Papylon as well. These ticks are able to freely float around unconstrained by gravity, and don't require air for survival. As such, they are able to navigate underwater and through space. Since they are unaffected by gravity, but still affected by buoyancy, Lunar Ticks often don't get very far underwater before being pushed back up. Nautick A variety of tick that behaves very similarly to the Lunar Tick, except that they cannot float nor can they survive in space. Their density is so large that they sink to the bottom of almost any liquid. Nauticks require oxygen to live, but are able to extract it from water in a similar manner to fish. Sascara A variety of beetle often seen wherever there is sand, typically in deserts or on beaches. They are weighted and tend not to blow away in the wind, even while airborne. Due to their weight, their ability to fly is very limited and it exhausts them. Sascara are able to handle harsh temperature changes associated with deserts. Terraform Bug A variety of beetle that didn't exist before Enninisotera obtained her Architect's Key. These small, violet beetles are able to transform permanently into structures of non-living matter in volumes several times larger than themselves. They do, however, die in the process. Toasterfly A variety of butterfly found in volcanic regions. They live on a diet of coal dust and often pick fights with Papylonian butterflies for territory. Their antennae and lower abdomen both secrete an incredibly hot red liquid, having roughly the same consistency as lava, but somewhat cooler than lava. Their larval form is called Molten Larva, despite not actually being molten. Vuzzzela A variety of bee with a funnel shaped extension on the end of its nose. Vuzzzela treat this extension as a musical instrument, blowing through it to create tones resembling a brass instrument. Most of the sounds you'll hear from a swarm of Vuzzzela make up nothing more than chaotic discord, but a trained swarm is able to harmonise well. Wyvernfly A variety of dragonfly that has hand-like appendages on its wings. Wyvernflies are unable to fly as quickly as dragonflies, but do have an abnormally tough skin. Wyvernflies are among the strongest insects around, but also among the most difficult to find.